


Dream Smp Requests

by Lily_Yes_Its_Me



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Smut, alternative endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Yes_Its_Me/pseuds/Lily_Yes_Its_Me
Summary: Just request something you want. I'll add the tags and make the story. And I'll tell you if I am working on it! I'm bored and want writing prompts. Smut, fluff, I'll do whatever just tell me what ya want.hasn't been updated in a while. Still taking recs as of rn, I check my email everyday, send recssssWill do ships other than the one tagged <3
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 31
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

What is said in description!

I won't do a few things that I'm uncomfortable with:

Feet 

Piss kinks

I'll let you know if I add more.

Oh and just dream smp people pleaseee.

OK ty


	2. Sapnap/Karl

“You gonna be my good little slut?” he teased, chuckling as Karl whimpered at him. He chuckled and let go of Karl's wrists. Glancing up as he watched Karl's hand reach to the headboard

Smirking to himself, his hands moved down Karl's sides, pushing his shirt over his head and kissing his chest. Licking around Karl's nipple, he listened for his moan as his lips covered over the nipple, sucking it.

Karl was so responsive to his mouth and it only made his cock throb. He loved to lick, suck and bite at Karl's nipples. Staring up as he sucked at Karl's nipple for one last second, he knew they were raw but his mouth was addicted to them. 

There were faint marks lingering on Karl's chest from their last time together. Moving away from his nipple, he sucked at the skin Karl hissing as he continued, knowing it would leave a bright mark that would be dark purple by morning.

“It is like your body was made for me to worship,” he hummed, lifting back up, kissing Karl's trembling lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing his head and yanking it to the side. Karl gasped as he licked at his jawline. He could hear soft moans as Karl thrust against him. How could he not kiss those lips? Especially when they were bright pink and swollen from all their kissing.

His hands worked the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down as he kissed lower, his tongue tracing over the elastic band on his boxers. Mhm yes.

Sapnap groaned as he tugged down Karl's pants more-- his hips lifting as he pulled his pants off.

He was sure his brain blanked out for a split second.

Sapnap nuzzled at the boxers, feeling Karl's swollen cock rub against his cheek and nose. Mouthing over the boxers.He traced over Karl's cock Karl moaned, his head falling back and arms shaking as he held the headboard.

He sucked him over his boxers, wetting it as his tongue dragged over the fabric. Karl moaned, letting his fingers slide in the waistband, he continued to tease Karl's cock with his mouth   
This was way too much for him to take in at this moment.  
And he was not going to waste it. Not one bit.

“Oh Karl…” he mumbled.

“Stop teasing me!” Karl whined.

He laughed softly and nuzzled against his boxers, then pulled the boxers and licked up the shaft. Karl moaned.

“Is my pretty lil slut getting too worked up?” he teased, licking up his shaft again, then sucking at his cock head rolling Karl's balls in his hands.

He heard a gasp. Smirking, he opened his mouth, sucking Karl down into his throat as Karl cried out, his hips shaking.

Suctioning his cheeks, he could feel just how worked up Karl was by the way his cock pulsed in his mouth. He knew Karl was close. Teasing his cock with his tongue,

The moment one of his fingers pressed into him-- Karl moaned loudly and his hips started to shake. He could taste more and more precum the more he sucked at him. Taking him all the way into his throat, he slid a second finger in.

“Fuck! I’m gonna-- Hah!” Karl cried out but Sapnap curled his fingers, hearing the way Karl moaned and whined at the same time his body giving in and shaking as he released into his mouth.

He kept sucking at Karl, his fingers curling inside of him, massaging that bundle of nerves as Karl moaned and his hands shook holding the headboard. He could feel Karl's cock gradually going soft in his mouth, and slid a third finger in.

Cum was slipping out of his lips as he sucked up Karl's cock, staring up and seeing that far away distant look to Karl's eyes. Swallowing the release, he opened his mouth back up, sucking the mess he had left on Karl's cock-- pulling a broken moan from Karl as he slurped back off his cock.

Humming, he kissed at Karl's hip bones, sucking yet another mark on his body. His fingers still deep inside of Karl-- feeling that tight, soft heat around his fingers-- he slowly started to kiss up his body.

Karl was whimpering as their lips met. His kiss was sloppy.  
“You did so well,” he whispered against Karl's lips.   
Karl gasped, chasing his lips for more kisses. He slid his fingers from Karl's hole, slowly working the button on his pants and peeling them off his hips.

“But you know,” he said, moving his mouth from Karl's and kissing the side of his lips, and down to his sharp jaw bone. “I’m still so fucking hard for you.”

Karl whimpered and he chuckled.

“Does my whore need more?” he teased, sucking at Karl's lower lobe of his ear.

“...y-yes,” Karl breathed.

Moving his hands back down his body, he kissed Karl deeply one last time before pulling away. He could see the flush on his face and neck-- spreading down to his chest. His cock lay soft against his body as he moved his hands behind his knees-- pressing them back.

Karl's hole was wet and stretched-- blushed pink as he stared down at him.   
He chuckled and grabbed his cock, stroking lube on his shaft and gripping the base. He was already leaking just thinking about how good his boyfriend would feel.

He was moaning before he even pressed in. Feeling the warm muscle flutter against the head of his cock-- Sapnap shut his eyes, pressing in slowly. Karl's back arched and his body opened perfectly to him.

Sapnap leaned back down, kissing Karl's lips as he slowly pressed in. Karl whined against his lips. “You can let go of the headboard now,” he whispered, kissing Karl's lips and trying not to laugh when Karl's arms wrapped around him, holding him close to his body.

He loved that soft heat that wrapped around his cock-- and he pressed in til he was bottomed out. Sapnap moaned and kissed at Sapnap's neck-- tasting the salt from his sweat as he held still deep inside of him.

He could feel the way Karl clenched tightly around his cock-- making him gasp and moan as he slowly pulled out. The arms around him were right, and it was hard to pull away so he could lift up a bit.

Slowly pulling out, he pressed back in, hearing the way Karl moaned.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, pulling back out snapping his hips and sinking back in deep.

“Hah! Ah!” Karl cried, trying to pull him back down.

Sapnap pulled back out-- just short of all the way, the head of his cock still inside Karl-- feeling how his rim was clenched so tight around him. The heat from inside Karl was intense-- and so were the delicious moans that fell from his mouth.

“Tell me,” he said, snapping his hips again.

“Fuck! Hah! You!” Karl cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Anything y'all want next? Correct me if there's spelling mistakes!


	3. Part 1 of the Dream & George fic

“Ugh…” Dream thought as he troughed along the ruins of the town, “There's nothing here but violence. Oh and where’s George? ...George?! Where did he go” 

Dream starts frantically searching for his lost buddy wondering just how far George could have gone, looking amongst the ruins of the once lively town. “George?” Dream calls out tentatively, sadness evident in his voice,”GEORGE? WHERE ARE YOU” Dream is now screaming, upset that he lost his smaller friend. 

Walking back around and retracing his steps exactly he starts nervously searching for his best friend. Dream is on the verge of tears wondering around like a lost puppy, terrified that Gogy got sucked into the war and is dead. Dream starts tearing up at just the thought and locks himself in a rundown house. Dream is full on having a mental breakdown at the thought of losing one of his closest friends. Dream looked around for something to help him. He punched the mirror in the bathroom of the wrecked house, his left fist was now bloody and he felt a bit better.

Dream had decided to look everywhere until he found the poor boy he had left alone, completely ignoring everything going on around him as he struggled with unlocking the door cursing under his breath “f-fuck, come on open, OPEN” and “FUCKING FINALLY” when the broken door finally popped open.

He looks all around the rubble searching for his best mate, ignoring Tubbo was saying  
“D-dream? Why are you bleeding? D-dream”  
After two minutes of constant “D-dream?” from Tubbo he responded  
“NOT RIGHT NOW TUBBO” and Tubbo finally left, scared of him yelling.

He had saddled up his horse to go searching for his lost companion. He was looking everywhere for George, and made sure to double-check everywhere. He was slowly going crazy without his partner checking every nearby city for this man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play a game, it’s called ‘how many different ways can Lily describe George?’ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this but it's obvious I do.  
> Also sorry it's so short! I'll be adding another chapter when the requester verifies what they want!
> 
> And once again sorry that I write fluff/angst so much differently then I write smut.


	4. Part 2 of the Dream & George fic

Dream was looking everywhere for his close friend and long time crush, when he heard a faint noise… It sounded like someone crying… GEORGE? Dream quickly got off of his horse and put it on a lead to go in the direction of the noise. He looked for a while when he finally saw a small opening, it was a cave and the sound was getting louder and louder! He walked into the cave and drew his sword, just in case, beginning to go deeper into the cave. He grabbed a torch out of his bag as he went deeper into the cave and put his sword away when he saw his long time crush’s tear stained face.  
“GEORGE!” Dream yelled through tears, propping the torch up on the side of the stone wall.  
“D-dream? DREAM” George exclaimed, throwing himself at Dream, the latter swiftly catching the smaller man. They hugged for what seemed like years before George pulled away smiling like he was the happiest man in the world. They were so close that George could count the freckles on Dream's face, and then Dream lost all self control and kissed the beautiful man in front of him. George was surprised at first but after a second quickly kissed back. When they pulled apart both were gasping for breath and Dream suddenly became aware of what he did apologizing profusely.  
“G-george I’m so sorry, I wasn’t th-”  
Dream was cut off by a smooth pair of lips pressing against his dry lips. Dream smiled into the kiss as he kissed back, happy that his feelings were reciprocated.  
George pulled back and smiled breathlessly up at him  
“Don’t apologize, I’m glad you kissed me.I love you Dream.”  
“I love you too, George”

ALTERNATE ENDING (DON’T READ IF SAD EASY)

Dream continued searching for his long time crush, riding through several cities on horseback when he saw it. George’s body was lying on top of a pile of rubble. He jumped off of his horse, rushing to George’s body and kneeling on the rubble. He cradled George’s body in his arms, crying he yelled out, to no one in particular,  
“N-NO GEORGE, P-PLEASE NO” breaking into a sob halfway through, “I’ll find whoever killed you, and I’ll make their life a living HELL”  
He picked up George’s body and put him on his horse riding back into the war, a raging fireball killing anyone who dared cross his path. He rode straight to the middle of the broken city and in a scarily calm voice said  
“So, who did it? Which one of you killed George?”  
Techno immediately spoke up, smirking  
“That would have been me”  
Dream took out his sword, got off of his horse, walked right up to Techno  
“For that, you will pay the price, that price is your life” He said as he drove the blade right through Techno’s heart. Forever killing the unkillable blood god. For killing his George. They had a funeral later that day for George and as he was buried Dream whispered  
“I love you George”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the other fic right now. Sorry if you read the second version and it made you sad. I love the ideas y'all are giving me! Once again if any errors please point them out! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course I-" Quackity was cut off by Shlatt slamming him against the wooden walls and immediately starting to kiss him. Quackity was in shock for a second before kissing back. The ram-hybrid bit at the others lip, earning a few whimpers from his vice-president. Shlatt began to grind into Quackity's crotch, earning moans from him. With this, he slipped his tongue into Quackity's mouth, taking in the taste of him while the other crumpled under him.

Once they both pulled away, Shlatt told him to get on his knees. Quackity obliged to this, still flustered and vision a bit hazy. Shlatt wasted no time, pulling out his hard cock and hitting Quackity's cheek. Quackity opened his mouth and licked the tip, earning a groan from Shlatt. He took the whole cock in his mouth, it hitting the back of his throat. Shlatt wanted more than this, so he gripped Quackity's hair and began to fuck his mouth. This action made Quackity gag, before trying to pick up with it.  
"God, Quackity- You look so nice with your lips around my cock-"  
He stopped himself from speaking when he came, but this still wasn't enough for him.

Oh, how he had wanted to ruin Quackity for so long.

After getting Quackity on his back on the floor, he put his fingers in his mouth to try and prep him enough for this. After he assumed they were wet enough, he inserted one into Quackity. Quackity let out a gasp at the action, immediately trying to stop himself from moaning. Shlatt added the second, now watching his vice-president squirm under him. It was a sight to see, honestly. He finally added the third finger, stretching Quackity out to how he thought he would need it for his own cock to fit.

He pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from the winged-man because of the loss. He gripped onto Quackity's hips, slowly pushing himself in. He let out a soft groan at the tightness and warmth of the other hybrid. The whimpers and small moans that came from Quackity when he did this were making him just want to slam into him, fuck his brains out, but he was going to let him adjust first.

After a few agonizing minutes, Quackity nodded his head as a show that Shlatt could move. Shlatt immediately started to thrust, slowly picking up pace. The taller one under him letting out moans and pleas as if it was all he knew how to do. Shlatt picked up to a very fast pace, putting the smaller man’s leg over his shoulder as the sound of skin slamming together filling the room along with Quackity's loud moans. If anyone were to have walked past, they would have definitely heard. It made them both grateful that Tubbo wasn't here right now.

At one hit, Quackity let out a cry. He found Quackity's prostate. He began to ram directly into it, making Quackity's moans louder if that was even possible. Quackity was both gasping and moaning due to the pleasure in this situation. He knew he was near his release, but he couldn't talk clearly to the other. The sound of skin clapping had sped up, and Quackity had figured Shlatt was close to his release, too. Quackity let out a moan as he came, covering his stomach in his semen. Quackity had managed to get tighter, making Shlatt immediately fill him with his cum. Quackity shuddered when he felt the hot sticky semen fill him up.

Shlatt never pulled out, though. His now softening cock still sliding against Quackity's over sensitive walls. Earning another slight moan from Quackity, despite him being tired at this point. Shlatt pulled him over to his makeshift bed, leaving his cock inside of him. He knew they would be sticky when they both woke up, but as of right now, he didn't really care. Seeing as Quackity, despite the literal dick up his ass, had already fallen asleep, he also ended up falling asleep. He knew he would probably regret this come morning, but for now, he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I finished this one before the other because I've never really written much on what the other's based on so ofc it's taking me a bit longer the usual


End file.
